The program consists of basic studies oriented toward the pathophysiology of ischemic brain damage and mechanism of neurogenic hypertension. Work on ischemia includes biochemical investigations into the coupling of cerebral blood flow and brain metabolism during and following ischemia; studies on cerebrovascular injury in the newborn; efforts designed to assess the effects of anoxia on brain tissue in vitro; hematological studies on the relationship of cerebral ischemia and platelet abnormalities; morphological investigations into blood-brain barrier disruption; physiological and neuropathological studies of a new model of global ischemia in the rat. Other investigators in this project are examining the physiological mechanisms and potential treatment of central neurogenic hypertension, the possible role that regeneration might play in recovery from stroke, and neuropsychological studies of verbal associates in aphasia.